Reunion of Joy and Sorrow
by Mr. Rage Guy
Summary: Allen and Lenalee meet 3 years after he's left the order. Will it be a reunion of joy? Or one of sorrow? This is my first fanfic. Now Complete! Please leave a review. THERE IS NOW A SEQUEL! It is titled: Drifting and is now up. Go to my profile to find it. Allena Allen x Lenalee
1. Chapter 1: Memories

**Chapter 1: Memories**

**A/N Hi this is my first fanfic so please review. Constructive criticism is appreciated even if it is flames. I would like to know other people's opinions on how I did at writing this. (Look at my profile to know why.)**

**This begins 3 years after Allen left the order. Oh haven't read those parts yet. SPOILER ALERT! sLATE! OH WELL!**

**DISCLAIMER: **

One of the rights accorded to the owner of copyright is the right to reproduce or to authorize others to reproduce the work in copies or phonorecords. This right is subject to certain limitations found in sections 107 through 118 of the copyright law (title 17, U. S. Code). One of the more important limitations is the doctrine of "fair use." The doctrine of fair use has developed through a substantial number of court decisions over the years and has been codified in section 107 of the copyright law.

Section 107 contains a list of the various purposes for which the reproduction of a particular work may be considered fair, such as criticism, comment, news reporting, teaching, scholarship, and research. Section 107 also sets out four factors to be considered in determining whether or not a particular use is fair.

The purpose and character of the use, including whether such use is of commercial nature or is for nonprofit educational purposesThe nature of the copyrighted workThe amount and substantiality of the portion used in relation to the copyrighted work as a wholeThe effect of the use upon the potential market for, or value of, the copyrighted work

The distinction between what is fair use and what is infringement in a particular case will not always be clear or easily defined. There is no specific number of words, lines, or notes that may safely be taken without permission. Acknowledging the source of the copyrighted material does not substitute for obtaining permission.

The 1961 _Report of the Register of Copyrights on the General Revision of the U.S. Copyright Law_ cites examples of activities that courts have regarded as fair use: "quotation of excerpts in a review or criticism for purposes of illustration or comment; quotation of short passages in a scholarly or technical work, for illustration or clarification of the author's observations; use in a parody of some of the content of the work parodied; summary of an address or article, with brief quotations, in a news report; reproduction by a library of a portion of a work to replace part of a damaged copy; reproduction by a teacher or student of a small part of a work to illustrate a lesson; reproduction of a work in legislative or judicial proceedings or reports; incidental and fortuitous reproduction, in a newsreel or broadcast, of a work located in the scene of an event being reported."

Copyright protects the particular way authors have expressed themselves. It does not extend to any ideas, systems, or factual information conveyed in a work.

The safest course is to get permission from the copyright owner before using copyrighted material. The Copyright Office cannot give this permission.

When it is impracticable to obtain permission, you should consider avoiding the use of copyrighted material unless you are confident that the doctrine of fair use would apply to the situation. The Copyright Office can neither determine whether a particular use may be considered fair nor advise on possible copyright violations. If there is any doubt, it is advisable to consult an attorney.

FL-102, Reviewed June 2012

**ANYWAYS! ONTO THE STORY!**

* * *

Allen was lying in bed at an inn at— well, he didn't really know where he was. Life had been complicated after leaving the order and location was the last thing he cared about when looking for some place to hide from both the order and the Earl. He glanced at the clock hanging on the  
off-white colored wall. '4:15 PM great... just great... I really should leave by tonight, but at this rate I'll never have enough energy' he thought. Hell, he had a hard enough time earning enough money to feed the never ending pit that was his stomach. Yes earn, he was far too much of a gentleman to steal, Mana, his step-father had taught him that much. He focused on sleeping because he didn't want to accidentally think about the order and give away anything important to the 14th. Nonetheless, his thoughts continuously drifted back to the time he  
spent in the order. And the times spent with Lenalee. He never could forget the person whom he'd left at the ark, crying for him not to leave, the exorcist Lenalee Lee. He knew in his heart that the reason he's left the order was because of her and what Master Cross had said. _"What would you do, if I told you that you'd have to kill someone you love, when you become the 14__th__?" _He knew that was directed at Lenalee. Not a single day went by where he didn't remember that memory and the overflowing guilt associated with it. 'Dammit I just hate the fact I made her cry because of me,' Allen thought.

'And why is that?' the 14th's voice rang in Allen's mind.

'Get out of my head!' Having another person's thoughts inside was maddening! Then again wouldn't it be for anyone else?

'Sorry no can do host. Care to finish that last thought?' the 14th  
exclaimed cheerfully.

'Get. Out. Of. My. Head. Now.' Allen growled.

'Hmmmm... tempting... since your such a beansprout.' the 14th  
chimed out, 'but no!'

Allen concentrated as if it would make the 14th listen more,  
'GET OUT!'

'What?' the 14th said clearly displeased.

'Does concentrating shield my thoughts?' Allen wondered.

'...Yes,' the 14th admitted reluctantly.

'Was... was Mana your brother?' Allen asked.

'Yes, and a good one too who unfortunately died far too early,'  
the 14th said.

"Mana..." Allen sighed, as a wave of sorrow passed through him.

He sat up on the edge of the bed. Allen was unsure about  
everything to do with Mana now. Unsure of whether Mana thought of him  
as Nea, unsure of whether Mana actually loved him, essentially unsure  
of whether his entire existence before meeting General Cross was  
nothing more than a lie.

_"Never stop, keep walking," Mana would always say to him._

"Mana, were you even talking to me?" Allen whispered. Before he  
knew it tears were cascading down his face, like tiny streams, poured  
down the rivulets of his face making their way over the odd red  
colored scar that came with the curse Mana gave him. The memory hit  
him like a giant wave out at sea crashing on the shore.

_Allen sat crying in front of Mana's grave._

"Would you like me to bring your dead daddy back to life,?" the  
gravelly yet sing-song like voice of the Millennium Earl rang out.

Back then, filled with so much grief, and having no knowledge of  
akuma he did what most would do, and  
accepted the Earl's offer.

_ "MANA!" Allen's voice, filled with desperation rang out through the night._

A purple thread appeared and wrote on the skull of the strange  
looking black skeleton. 'Mana.'

"Allen... how could you do this?... How dare you make me an  
akuma!," a distorted voice cried from the depths of the skeleton.

"I CURSE YOU, ALLEN WALKER!"

_The last thing he saw before his vision went black was the knife like  
arm of the akuma slicing towards his face._

He jolted awake from the nightmare letting out a startled cry of alarm.

'When did I even fall asleep?' he wondered. The clock read 4:36 AM. 'I overslept I was supposed to leave earlier.'

He knew any further attempts to sleep were futile so he lay there thinking.

'Mana... the last thing you said... you called me Allen Walker.'  
'Did you know it was me after all?  
Another flashback:

"Mana was the only one who taught me about living," Allen said.

'Wait, why would Mana teach that to his brother? Maybe he did  
know I was a different person.'

"How was I that stupid?"

'I almost threw away everything he'd done for me.'

His grief was interrupted suddenly as a gray spinning disk appeared  
over his left eye, an akuma was closing in.

* * *

**END CHAPTER 1**

A/N I WILL NOT BE GIVING UP ON THIS STORY. THERE WILL BE 4 CHAPTERS IN TOTAL.


	2. Chapter 2: Attack

**Chapter 2: Attack**

**A/N Hi this is my first fanfic so please review. Constructive criticism is appreciated even if it is flames. I would like to know other people's opinions on how I did at writing this. (Look at my profile to know why.)**

**This begins 3 years after Allen left the order. Oh haven't read those parts yet. SPOILER ALERT! sLATE! OH WELL!**

**DISCLAIMER:**

One of the rights accorded to the owner of copyright is the right to reproduce or to authorize others to reproduce the work in copies or phonorecords. This right is subject to certain limitations found in sections 107 through 118 of the copyright law (title 17, U. S. Code). One of the more important limitations is the doctrine of "fair use." The doctrine of fair use has developed through a substantial number of court decisions over the years and has been codified in section 107 of the copyright law.

Section 107 contains a list of the various purposes for which the reproduction of a particular work may be considered fair, such as criticism, comment, news reporting, teaching, scholarship, and research. Section 107 also sets out four factors to be considered in determining whether or not a particular use is fair.

The purpose and character of the use, including whether such use is of commercial nature or is for nonprofit educational purposesThe nature of the copyrighted workThe amount and substantiality of the portion used in relation to the copyrighted work as a wholeThe effect of the use upon the potential market for, or value of, the copyrighted work

The distinction between what is fair use and what is infringement in a particular case will not always be clear or easily defined. There is no specific number of words, lines, or notes that may safely be taken without permission. Acknowledging the source of the copyrighted material does not substitute for obtaining permission.

The 1961 _Report of the Register of Copyrights on the General Revision of the U.S. Copyright Law_ cites examples of activities that courts have regarded as fair use: "quotation of excerpts in a review or criticism for purposes of illustration or comment; quotation of short passages in a scholarly or technical work, for illustration or clarification of the author's observations; use in a parody of some of the content of the work parodied; summary of an address or article, with brief quotations, in a news report; reproduction by a library of a portion of a work to replace part of a damaged copy; reproduction by a teacher or student of a small part of a work to illustrate a lesson; reproduction of a work in legislative or judicial proceedings or reports; incidental and fortuitous reproduction, in a newsreel or broadcast, of a work located in the scene of an event being reported."

Copyright protects the particular way authors have expressed themselves. It does not extend to any ideas, systems, or factual information conveyed in a work.

The safest course is to get permission from the copyright owner before using copyrighted material. The Copyright Office cannot give this permission.

When it is impracticable to obtain permission, you should consider avoiding the use of copyrighted material unless you are confident that the doctrine of fair use would apply to the situation. The Copyright Office can neither determine whether a particular use may be considered fair nor advise on possible copyright violations. If there is any doubt, it is advisable to consult an attorney.

FL-102, Reviewed June 2012

**ANYWAYS! ONTO THE STORY!**

* * *

_His grief was interrupted suddenly as a gray spinning disk appeared over his left eye, an akuma was closing in._

Allen sprang up and ran out of the inn knowing one was hovering above in wait. "Cross Grave!" Allen cried out as he drew a cross in the air above him which turned into a protective barrier. Not a second too late as a hailstorm of bullets rained down on the shield. Allen then leaped through the barrier and tore the akuma apart.

He may have gotten classified as a Noah by the Black Order, but he'd promised Lenalee that he would always remain an exorcist. What kind of promise would that be if he didn't destroy akuma? Not to mention he risked becoming a fallen one if he refused to fight. So he helped out wherever he could provided no one from the Black Order was there. The last thing he wanted to do was have to fight one of his friends or the rest of his family but luckily he hadn't run into any of them yet.

He took the opportunity to glance around. There were fires everywhere! He could hear the sound of rain and the clash of thunder. But where was it coming from? He could hear the rumbling sound as buildings collapsed. He looked up and saw the strangest thing. What appeared to be a miniature thunderstorm was hovering over the market square at the center of town. Wait! He saw the akuma's souls, 2 of them remained. 'The level one can't have done this, the akuma controlling the storm could've been the reason for the fires there, but the rest... must be the work of the other akuma I saw,' Allen started off running purposefully in the direction of the closest one. 'Great, must be a high level,' he thought.

"I know that you're there," Allen stated looking at a seemingly empty alleyway. "Aww but it's so much more fun to hear their screams as you ambush them," the akuma explained withdrawing out of the shadows. Its ability was in fact fire, this was confirmed when a red-hot jet of flame erupted aiming at the white-haired exorcist. Allen leaped to the side dodging the flames. "Crown Belt!" he yelled as white tendrils shot out and pierced straight through the level two which exploded. He looked over and continued running towards the other akuma.

* * *

Lenalee was not known to curse. She was known for her kind and caring nature. But I don't think anyone could blame her this time. "Shit!" she cried narrowly avoiding the lighting that the level 3 sent her way. There were two akuma destroying the rest of the town while a level 3 akuma kept Lenalee busy while at the same time causing a storm that only added to the destruction. Lenalee glanced over at where the level two had flown off and saw an explosion. 'Did it just get destroyed? I haven't seen anyone from the Order here.' Lenalee thought. She had been in the town looking for any signs of Allen Walker. Her friend whom she'd grown to care about as more than a friend.

She had realized this at the gate to the ark when Allen had left, with a smile that was kind, but his eyes showed great sorrow in them. She'd wanted to go look for him, but her brother with a stern voice ordered her not to. They'd called off the search 5 months after he'd left since whenever a finder did spot someone that shared similar looks, the traces of him would disappear seemingly into thin air. That was the point that Lenalee knew she had to go look for him. The strange white-haired boy that she'd begun to love. Lenalee knew she had to tell him how she felt whether he returned them or not, Allen wasn't the type of person to reject her friendship if he didn't feel the same. So Lenalee left without telling anyone, even her brother. No especially not him, he'd scream and make a big fuss. Well, she couldn't blame him. After all, she was the only living member of his family. But to Lenalee her world was her friends, and Allen had become a bigger part than even her closest friends.

BOOM! Another building set ablaze, as lightning shot out from the level 3's hand, missing its target yet again. "Stupid bug!" the akuma yelled dodging as Lenalee aimed a kick at his head. "Fine then, how do you like this?" it summoned up a whirlwind from its hand. "Mist Wind!" Lenalee yelled stirring up a whirlwind of her own to counter. The two spinning funnels of air collided and dissipated shortly after contact. 'What is this akuma's power?' Lenalee wondered, landing on the ground which was covered in water from the rain. "Fool!" the akuma yelled sending electricity through the water. Lenalee screamed as the electronic shockwave hit her. She took off into the air again. "Innocence level two activate! Sound shackles!" Lenalee cried out, activating the ability that let her move at the speed of sound and charged at the akuma. The level three however, just dodged to the side. "What?!" Lenalee exclaimed in utter surprise. Unable to change direction, she rocketed past the level three– or would have. Without even turning around the level three akuma reached backwards and grabbed her. There was a bright yellowish glow followed by a bang as lightning erupted from the level three's hand. Lenalee opened her mouth and let out a scream as she was thrown into the burning wreckage of a nearby store.

* * *

**Chapter 2 End**

**Hi so I posted THREE chapters today, PLEASE leave a review, I noticed that people had seen the first chapter but there were zero reviews, favorites, or follows. The whole point of this was to See wheter or not I'd improved at writing or whether I suck and I want peoples thoughts, ideas, or constructive criticism. Even if all you do is just flame please review.**


	3. Chapter 3: Savior

**Chapter 3: Savior**

**A/N Hi this is my first fanfic so please review. Constructive criticism is appreciated even if it is flames. I would like to know other people's opinions on how I did at writing this. (Look at my profile to know why.)**

**This begins 3 years after Allen left the order. Oh haven't read those parts yet. SPOILER ALERT! sLATE! OH WELL!**

**DISCLAIMER:**

One of the rights accorded to the owner of copyright is the right to reproduce or to authorize others to reproduce the work in copies or phonorecords. This right is subject to certain limitations found in sections 107 through 118 of the copyright law (title 17, U. S. Code). One of the more important limitations is the doctrine of "fair use." The doctrine of fair use has developed through a substantial number of court decisions over the years and has been codified in section 107 of the copyright law.

Section 107 contains a list of the various purposes for which the reproduction of a particular work may be considered fair, such as criticism, comment, news reporting, teaching, scholarship, and research. Section 107 also sets out four factors to be considered in determining whether or not a particular use is fair.

The purpose and character of the use, including whether such use is of commercial nature or is for nonprofit educational purposesThe nature of the copyrighted workThe amount and substantiality of the portion used in relation to the copyrighted work as a wholeThe effect of the use upon the potential market for, or value of, the copyrighted work

The distinction between what is fair use and what is infringement in a particular case will not always be clear or easily defined. There is no specific number of words, lines, or notes that may safely be taken without permission. Acknowledging the source of the copyrighted material does not substitute for obtaining permission.

The 1961 _Report of the Register of Copyrights on the General Revision of the U.S. Copyright Law_ cites examples of activities that courts have regarded as fair use: "quotation of excerpts in a review or criticism for purposes of illustration or comment; quotation of short passages in a scholarly or technical work, for illustration or clarification of the author's observations; use in a parody of some of the content of the work parodied; summary of an address or article, with brief quotations, in a news report; reproduction by a library of a portion of a work to replace part of a damaged copy; reproduction by a teacher or student of a small part of a work to illustrate a lesson; reproduction of a work in legislative or judicial proceedings or reports; incidental and fortuitous reproduction, in a newsreel or broadcast, of a work located in the scene of an event being reported."

Copyright protects the particular way authors have expressed themselves. It does not extend to any ideas, systems, or factual information conveyed in a work.

The safest course is to get permission from the copyright owner before using copyrighted material. The Copyright Office cannot give this permission.

When it is impracticable to obtain permission, you should consider avoiding the use of copyrighted material unless you are confident that the doctrine of fair use would apply to the situation. The Copyright Office can neither determine whether a particular use may be considered fair nor advise on possible copyright violations. If there is any doubt, it is advisable to consult an attorney.

**ANYWAYS! ONTO THE STORY!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Savior**

Lenalee struggled to stay conscious among the wreckage. She didn't notice, but she was screaming in pain as the flames burned away at her skin like an iron.

* * *

'Is that Lenalee?!' Allen thought when he heard the screaming. There was no mistaking that voice. He rounded the corner and wasted no time reacting at what he saw. Lenalee lay past a broken window inside a burning store. "Lenalee!" Allen cried out. Fury consumed him and he lashed out at the akuma that had hurt his beloved Lenalee. "Crown Edge!" he said, making crown-shaped weapons fly out from the fingers of his left hand. The akuma dodged and used wind to knock them away. "So you're the one who destroyed the other akuma here then?" The level for questioned. "Well they were only levels one and two, I however am a level three," the akuma claimed arrogantly. "Bastard!" Allen yelled launching himself at the level three. The akuma swiftly dodged and Crown Clown only grazed the side of it. "Hah! Your going to have to be faster than that!" the akuma said. The power of the attack wasn't the intention, it was the mark that it left. Engraved into its armor plating was a gash in the shape of a cross. "CROSS GRAVE!" White light in the shape of a cross appeared over the akuma and it exploded.

* * *

She thought Allen called her name once or twice, but sound was muffled. Her ears hadn't recovered from the thunder at such a close range. 'Nah I must be delirious' Lenalee was losing blood fast and was struggling to stay awake. The blood collected and formed a sea of red around her. Her body felt as heavy as lead, she couldn't even move. She was pretty sure her leg was on fire, or at least suffering the most from the fire. Lenalee thought she heard what sounded like an explosion but not a lightning strike. 'Was it destroyed?' she thought. 'Not likely no one from the order is supposed to be watching here which is why she chose to stay in the town to look for Allen. "I've failed" she whispered faintly. "I'll never get to find Allen or tell him..." Lenalee trailed off as the heaviness feeling returned. She looked up and almost fainted. Standing there in a white cowl, a cape, spiked up white hair, and a silver mask, was Allen Walker, the one she'd been looking for three years now becoming her savior.

* * *

**CHAPTER 3 END**

Sorry for the short chapter, but I posted three chapters today! The next chapter is the last one. I probably won't make a sequel if I don'gt get some reviews though, this entire thing was to see whether or not I fail at writing when it's about a topic I enjoy and doesn't have to be school appropriate. Blood, violence, swearing that kind of thing.


	4. Chapter 4: Reunion

**Chapter 4: Reunion**

**A/N Hi this is my first fanfic so please review. Constructive criticism is appreciated even if it is flames. I would like to know other people's opinions on how I did at writing this. (Look at my profile to know why.)**

**This begins 3 years after Allen left the order. Oh haven't read those parts yet. SPOILER ALERT! sLATE! OH WELL!**

**DISCLAIMER:**

One of the rights accorded to the owner of copyright is the right to reproduce or to authorize others to reproduce the work in copies or phonorecords. This right is subject to certain limitations found in sections 107 through 118 of the copyright law (title 17, U. S. Code). One of the more important limitations is the doctrine of "fair use." The doctrine of fair use has developed through a substantial number of court decisions over the years and has been codified in section 107 of the copyright law.

Section 107 contains a list of the various purposes for which the reproduction of a particular work may be considered fair, such as criticism, comment, news reporting, teaching, scholarship, and research. Section 107 also sets out four factors to be considered in determining whether or not a particular use is fair.

The purpose and character of the use, including whether such use is of commercial nature or is for nonprofit educational purposesThe nature of the copyrighted workThe amount and substantiality of the portion used in relation to the copyrighted work as a wholeThe effect of the use upon the potential market for, or value of, the copyrighted work

The distinction between what is fair use and what is infringement in a particular case will not always be clear or easily defined. There is no specific number of words, lines, or notes that may safely be taken without permission. Acknowledging the source of the copyrighted material does not substitute for obtaining permission.

The 1961 _Report of the Register of Copyrights on the General Revision of the U.S. Copyright Law_ cites examples of activities that courts have regarded as fair use: "quotation of excerpts in a review or criticism for purposes of illustration or comment; quotation of short passages in a scholarly or technical work, for illustration or clarification of the author's observations; use in a parody of some of the content of the work parodied; summary of an address or article, with brief quotations, in a news report; reproduction by a library of a portion of a work to replace part of a damaged copy; reproduction by a teacher or student of a small part of a work to illustrate a lesson; reproduction of a work in legislative or judicial proceedings or reports; incidental and fortuitous reproduction, in a newsreel or broadcast, of a work located in the scene of an event being reported."

Copyright protects the particular way authors have expressed themselves. It does not extend to any ideas, systems, or factual information conveyed in a work.

The safest course is to get permission from the copyright owner before using copyrighted material. The Copyright Office cannot give this permission.

When it is impracticable to obtain permission, you should consider avoiding the use of copyrighted material unless you are confident that the doctrine of fair use would apply to the situation. The Copyright Office can neither determine whether a particular use may be considered fair nor advise on possible copyright violations. If there is any doubt, it is advisable to consult an attorney.

**ANYWAYS! ONTO THE STORY!**

* * *

_Lenalee sat among the ruins of some building with a black moon hanging overhead. Lenalee saw some sort of lump on the ground, got up and started walking over to it. 'No I don't want to see this again Stop walking!' Lenalee thought but to no avail. She looked down suddenly there was blood on the ground. What Lenalee saw next was even more horrifying than the other times she'd had this nightmare. Sometimes she would see Brother lying there, sometimes Lavi, or even the rest of the order. But this time she saw Allen lying there, his hair stained red with blood. She fell to her knees sobbing. "ALLEN!"_

"ALLEN!" Lenalee screamed jolted awake from the nightmare. Tears started streaming down her face. Life without Allen would destroy a huge part her world. Allen rushed over to the bed Lenalee was resting on. "Lenalee it's ok, I'm here. What's wrong?" He said gently, and sat down on the edge of the bed. "Don't sit up yet, your wounds haven't healed yet." Lenalee had bandages over her chest where a shard of glass had pierced through her skin. There were also bandages all over her left leg concealing the horrific burn marks that were there. "I- It was that dream..." Lenalee whispered and winced in pain as she sat up anyways. "Oh... who was in it this time? I- If you want to talk about it of course" he said, although the answer was obvious. Lenalee pulled Allen into her embrace, her head leaned on his shoulder. Allen, unaware to Lenalee began blushing furiously then wrapped his arms around her to comfort her. "You," was all she managed to say before she started crying again. 'Look at me' Lenalee thought, 'I was supposed to be the strong one when I found Allen so that I could help him' 'Yet here I am breaking down while he gives me support.' "Pathetic" she whispered. "Excuse me?" Allen said. "I'm pathetic, I'm supposed to be giving you my support when instead I'm the one breaking down and needing help." "Your not pathetic, in fact your far from it you defeated a level four akuma Lenalee." Allen said. "Thank you" she gasped in between her sobs her tears starting to dry up. "Why did you help me?" She asked after she'd stopped crying then realized she was still hugging Allen and pulled away blushing. To her it felt so right in his arms that she didn't notice. "Why wouldn't I? I did promise that I would always remain an exorcist," he explained. "T-thank you," she said. "Well changing the subject I guess you'll have to fight me once you've recovered. As long as the fourteenth isn't in control I won't ever fight back." Smack! the sound resonated throughout the room. "Ow what was that for Lenalee," Allen complained rubbing his cheek. "Idiot... the order called off the search 5 months after you left. I quit and have been looking for you ever since." Lenalee said. "Looking... for me?" Allen asked weakly. "Yes," Lenalee told him. "You said the order was your family, so why did you leave just to look for me?" Allen asked. "Because... because..." "Because what Lenalee?" Allen said, fearing the answer for he'd have no choice but to return the feelings which would mean putting the one he loved in even more danger when he turned into the 14th. "I'll just show you," she said and pulled Allen closer. It seemed like an eternity before their lips met, the soft smooth skin of hers and the rough slightly parched lips of his. Lenalee pulled away. "I love you Allen," she said then waited for a response. "Lenalee, Allen said returning the kiss. This lasted for a few seconds but it seemed like hours to them. Allen then spoke the words that would only mean more sorrow when he had to leave. "I love you as well," Allen said, finishing his sentence. "And that's why I had to leave." She pushed him away anger rising. "Explain. Now." she demanded. "When Master talked to me when I was still a prisoner, he told me... that I would kill the person I loved when I became the fourteenth." Allen explained. "I don't care, your still Allen." Lenalee said. "Not for much longer," Allen sighed. "I should leave soon." I'll return you to the order then. They need exorcists they can't execute you." At this statement tears started welling up in her eyes threatening to spill over at any moment. "W- Why?" Lenalee gasped. Allen wiped away a stray tear on her face. "Please don't cry Lenalee, I can't stand it when you do. Especially if it's caused by me," Allen said. "At least stay here with me tonight ok?" Lenalee asked. Allen glanced at the clock 10:48 PM it read. Wow was it that late? He'd been so worried about Lenalee he forgot all about the time. "O-Ok" Allen stuttered. "Thank you" Lenalee said head sinking back into the pillow. Allen dug out several blankets from the closet nearby, and pulled a chair over to the bed. He sat down and covered himself with the blankets. Lenalee reached out and took his hand in hers and settled back down. "I love you Allen" she mumbled. "I love you too Lenalee" Allen replied. They both then drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Lenalee awoke the next morning and noticed something immediately that was different. First of all, she was in an entirely different room than the one she fell asleep in, second Allen was gone. The thought threatened to bring tears to her eyes, but she was done crying, she knew Allen wouldn't want her to. Just then, a familiar figure walked into the room. The head nurse. 'Oh, so I'm back at the order' Lenalee thought. "Good, your awake" the nurse said. "How–?" Lenalee began but was interrupted. As if sensing what she was going to ask the head nurse replied: "I don't know. All I remember is your brother making a racket at 6:30 in the morning and saying you were back. You should ask him." "Thank you I will," Lenalee said, "Could I speak with him?" Lenalee asked. "Sure" the head nurse sighed. "But if he bothers any of my other patients he's leaving" She warned. The head nurse left and a few minutes later Lenalee heard a voice echoing getting closer. "LENALEEEEEEEEEE!" Then the door slammed open. After they'd cleared over that she was fine and all that, Lenalee asked her brother how she got there. "Well I was asleep in my office and then a gate appeared and Allen walked out and woke me, gave me a letter, and then went back through to get you." Komui explained. "What did it say?" Lenalee asked. "Well, here" Komui said handing it over.

Dear Komui,  
I want you to know that I found Lenalee in a town fighting akuma which is why she is injured, please make sure she recieves medical treatment. I did what I could but, you know, on the run can't really waste time or energy carrying around lots of things. Please make sure she doesn't get punished for leaving. Especially not by Leverrier. Please make sure she gets the other letter addressed to her.

"He also left you a letter, here" Komui spoke as Lenalee passed the letter back without a word. Lenalee opened it and began to read.

Dear Lenalee,  
I hope your not too mad at me for leaving. I didn't want to risk it any longer. I do love you and I promise that when the fourteenth is gone that I'll come back for you. Please stop looking for me because I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I hurt you. So please stay at the order and remain an exorcist.

Love,  
Allen Walker

She finished reading with a smile on her face. 'Wow brother wouldn't have even told me if he'd read that part at the end.' Lenalee thought. "What's that smile for?" Komui asked. "Oh it's nothing." Lenalee said quickly still grinning. "Lenalee give me the letter." Komui demanded. "What why? It's addressed to me?" Lenalee asked. "Give me the letter." "Fine" Lenalee said letting out an exasperated sigh. "WHAT! THAT DAMN OCTUPUS!" Komui began ranting before the door slammed open again and another angry voice was added to the fray. "SUPERVISOR QUIT BOTHERING MY PATIENTS!"

* * *

**Chapter 4 End**

**I just wanted to end it off at a funny note. So please leave a review or favorite it. I may decide to write a sequel but I don't know.**


End file.
